Puppy for a week
by Kagome lover
Summary: Summary is inside. Sounds better than the title says. PLEASE R&R! Rated Pg 13 just in case!Enjoy!
1. What will she be?

Title: Puppy for a week

Disclaimer: Hmmmmm nope don't own inuyasha! Oh well

Summary: Inu and kag just confessed there love for eachother, but during a battle some weird blob monster sneezes this icky crap all over kagome and then she passes out. Inu then kills the blob and they rush her to keade's hut. They get it off of her but what will the side effects be? What will inu do? Where did kagome go? And where did that puppy come from?

Italic stuff is people thoughts. _Looks like this. _

A/N: Read to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ROAR!" The blob monster yelled as once again it attacked inuyasha who was trying to dodge the constant attacks from the ugly thing.  
Inuyasha clenshed his teeth and whiped the sweat off his forhead with his free hand that wasn't holding his sword.  
_Everytime i swing at it my attacks just go right through it. How am I ever going to beat this ugly blob thing._  
Inuyasha yelled as he once again ran to the blob, sword over head, as he swung right through it the cut would heal right after he would do it.  
_I have to do somthing._ kagome thought as she ran from her hiding spot and got behind the blob thing. She notched her arrow and then as it was going to attack inuyasha she let the arrow fly. The arrow wizzed through the air towards the blob thing and right before the blob hit inuyasha the arrow went through the blob's back slowly burning it. The miko energy that was on the arrow started to burn a large steaming hole in the things back to his stomach.That of course really pissed off the blob thing. It roared loudly and turned it's body around and it's 3 eyes where looking at her with hatred. She was terrified. As it started to approach her she would mover back. Then she bumped into somthing which turned out to be a tree. She was trapped like a cornered animal. As the blob got closer and closer. Inuyasha leaped over the blob with his sword under him pointed to the blob's head. He wasn't letting anything happen to his soon to be mate.As he started to tear it in half as a last thing the blob sneezed this green goo all over kagome. Then the blob disintagrated into the ground. After an hour and a half of fighting it was finally dead. Inuyasha landed on the ground safely with only a few scratches and bruises. "Are you okay?' he asked as he approached the goo covered girl. Just as he was going to whipe the goo away from his face he noticed her falling over unconciuos. Just as she was going to hit the ground he caught her. He whiped the goo from her face and he shifted her in his arms so he was now holding her bridal style. He held her close to his chest "Kagome please wake up."

Sango ran up to them followed by Miroku,Shippo, and kilala. "Is she okay?" The demon slayer asked worried.  
Miroku noticed she was unconcious and said " The goo must have made her unconcious. We should get her to Keade. She should know what to do."  
"Will she be okay?" Shippo asked as he started to tear up at the thought of him losing his adopted mom.  
"I hope so" inuyasha said worried.  
"We should get going" Inuyasha added as he just started to sprint off to keade's.  
Sango looked back to kilala. "kilala transform please."  
Kilala meowed as the fire engulfed her transforming her into her larger from.  
They hopped on kilala and off they went after inuyasha and to keade's village.  
Within about twenty minutes everybody had gotten there. Inuyasha walked in first with kagome still limp in his arms. Next came Sango with kilala on her shoulder, then Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder. "What happened?" asked the show elder women.(keade) "We were fighting a demon and it sneezed this goo on her and then she just fell over unconsious." Inuyasha said as he layed her on the futon near keade.  
Keade cleaned all the goo off of kagome, but she had bad news on what the goo would do to her."ok she's cleaned up and should wake up tomorrow morning, but she won't be her normal self when she wakes up." The old women said as she waited for what the others would say. **"WHAT!?!?!?" **Inuyasha yelled.  
"What do you mean she won't be normal?!?!? What will that goo do to her?" He said as he started to get scared for her safety.  
"Well inuyasha i have seen this goo only once before and it's a rare demon to encounter and the special goo is even rarer. I have studied alittle on it, but the effects are very bad. Whoever has been covered in this goo turns into an animal. Alas there is no cure." The old women finished knowing that they others would take it hard like she did.  
Shippo just started to ball his little eyes out. Sango started to cry onto miroku and he comforted her. Inuyasha didn't know how to take it. He just stared off into lala land.  
Then inuyasha just plopped down and pushed his knees against his stomach as tears started to run down his face._ I've failed her! I told her i wouldn't let anything happen to her and look what happens now! I knew i was a worseless stupid mutt._

The rest of the night no one said anything. They didn't even have dinner. When the sun was set, one by one everyone fell asleep except inuyasha. He just sat there next to the door. There where some tears still going down his cheeks. His kagome was in the other room sleeping. He knew he should sleep, but he just kept thinging on how this was going to change everything. Keade had said that the transformation would be done in the morning. They would find out what she was in the morning.He was really tired and his eye lids where getting heavy. He finally gave in and let them droop shut. He was then fast asleep like everyone else. But before he was asleep the last thing that went through his mind was _forgive me kagome i have failed you._

**NEXT MORNING**

No one was awake and the sun was just starting to come up over the hills. Inuyasha was first to get up. He started to stretch his muscles and then stood up. He remembered that kagome's transformation would be done by now so he slowly crept towards the other room. When he was in front of the flap. He started to get tense. He was just waitin for somthing like a bear or rabid animal to jump up and maul him to death, but when he lifted up the flap he saw nothing. Just the futon kagome was lieing on and her pile of clothes. But no kagome, or an animal. He started to panic. Searching for any kind of life in the room that could be kagome. Just as he was scanning over the room one last time he noticed something. That kagome's clothes where slowly moving up and down in a rythem. _Like breathing._ He thought as he approached the pile of clothes slowily. As his hand was about to remove the clothing from the creature underneath. It jumped from underneath the clothing onto the ground in front of him. He screamed and fell backwards on his butt as the little creature just sat there barking at him in a cute little puppy bark. At that moment something in his head clicked on why kagome was gone and how this puppy got here _this puppy was kagome! _After getting over being scared to death he leaned over and just sat there looking at her. She seemed to be bored of this staring game ans wanted to do something else. So she sat up and started to run to the bigger dog. She thought that this thing was another dog and she wanted to play with him. The next thing he did was something he almost never did. He smiled. It wsn't a smirk either. It was a happy smile. He couldn't have her as a human but he would make sure she had a good life. And as the puppy neared him he just fell on his back to see what she would do. She thought this was fun so she crawled on his left leg and ran up it. She ran over his stomach and launched herself onto his face and licked it all over. He was having fun too. He would never admit it to the others but since she was just a puppy he showed it. That he was ticklish. He was laughing so hard and she wasing helping much because after that she just licked him more. As she licked all over his face she was wagging her tail happily. But all this comotion had woken up the others. After awhile he noticed that the others where standing near the door watching him play with the pup.

Ok thats the first chapter! Tell me how you liked it or how you didn't! PLEASE!  
OK R&R please! i'll update as soon as i get some reviews!   
I appreicate everyone who reviews! I also appreciate everyone who even looks at it!

Have a great day everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**


	2. First day:Puppy fun

Ok heres chapter 2!!!!!

Chapter title: First day: Puppy fun

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVRYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!

kagome-luver-09: Thanks for reviewing!!!! And kagome is a small DARK black lab puppy.

Nikki-hanyou: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviweing!!!!!!!

dawn-miko: Well i don't want to spoil the ending so if you really want to find out then keep reading. SORRY! but thank you so much for reviewing!!!

Someone( ): Glad you liked it also!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!

ok on with the story!!!!!!!

Me: ok sorry to interupt but here a word of wisdom from me.

**Never flush something down a toilet that you THINK is dead unless you know it's dead!me to my friend**

ok NOW on with the story!!!!

Diclaimer : Hmmmmmm let me thing. NO I DO **NOT ** OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As inuyasha noticed his friends watching him laughing his head off with a puppy on his chest. He bolted upright hurling the puppy off of him and onto the futon. Shippo's curiosity got the best oh him as he walked over to the pup and was about to pick her up until **BAM! **Inuyasha wacked him over the head for invading on his privocy. Inuyasha stood then turned around and noticed that sango and miroku were laughing there heads off. "Man inuyasha laughs i didn't now you where laughs ticklish!" Miroku said as he bursts into laughter with sango "GRRRR" inuyasha was about to hit the stupid monk, but then stopped himself. inuyasha's face turned from anger and embarrestment to happy and calm. "miroku. sango." he said as he picked up the unconciuos kit and started to get closer to the laughing humans. "what?" Miroku said as his face drained of color and he stopped laughing when he saw inuyasha's face. His face read pure revenge. When inuyasha was mere feet away miroku and sango knew they should get out of there as fast as they could. The two humans bolted out of the door way and went flying past keade being chased by a red and silver blur holding a kit in his hand. **"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!!!" **Inuyasha yelled as he ran after them. _I swear there crazy. _Keade thought watching the blurrs fly past her and out the door flap and into the forest. Keade then looked over to her other room as a little black lab puppy came walking from behind the door flap up to her. She watched as the cute little puppy sat down in front of her and looked up at her with pleading eyes for some food. _A/N: Keade was cooking breakfast. _

" I see your a puppy kagome" keade said as she was fixing a bowl of stew for the hungry pup. She put the bowl down as the hungry pup stuck her face in it and started to lick up her stew and eat the chunks of chicken in it. Within about 4 minutes the stew was done and kagome opened up her mouth and yawned. " I see ye are very sleepy pup" keade said as she picked up the pup and put her in keade's lap. She fell asleep fast because keade was petting her head and stroking her soft coat of fur. " Stupid monk and demon slayer" inuyasha said as he pushed up the door flap, walked in, and then plopped down near keade. "Gimme some stew, i'am starved." Inuyasha said as keade served him a bowl of stew and gave him some chopsticks that kagome had given her. "Ye have no manners." Keade said as she poured more bowls of stew for the others when they would come back. SLURP Inuyasha looked up as he slurpted up a noddle. "huh" he stated obviously not paying attention. "Never mind" Keade said as she sighed and shook her head. _He will never learn._ "Can we please have some stew" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said as they walked in with some bruises on there faces and arms. Keade handed them there bowls of stew. "Thanks" they all said as they got there bowls and sat down FAR AWAY from inuyasha. "mew" Kilala meowed as she continued to lick up some of the stew's brauth that kaede had handed to her long ago. "FEH! Get me some more stew old woman." Inuyasha said as he shoved the empty bowl infront of keade's face. _Inuyasha must not know what the word "manners" means. _As keade took the bowl from his hand he put his hands in his sleeves waiting for more stew. Just then he realized kagome wasn't around anywhere, and he started to panic. _Oh crap! where could she be! I've already failed the love of my life by letting her get trabsformed into this and now i lose her!_ Inuyasha thought as he was walking around the hut searching for her. His nose told him she hadn't gotten far and that she was nearby, but where could she be? _She has to be close._ He thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by Keade saying "Here inuyasha. Didn't you want more stew?" She asked as she poked him in the leg with the bowl. As he was leaning down to grab his bowl he noticed a black sleeping lump in her lap. "Uh thanks" he said as he took the bowl in his left hand and leaned over closer to her and gently grabbed up the sleeping pup as not to wake her in his right hand. _Even if he can't claim her as his mate he still protects her and loves her. _Keade thought. She wined alittle in her sleep and sqirmed around alittle, because she was tooken from her warm _bed. _He walked back where he was sitting earlier. He sat down indian style on the ground and set his bowl down first. He then positioned the pup in his lap like she was in keade's lap so she could resume sleeping. After she was finally comfortable she did resume sleeping. Satisfied that she was comfortable he took his bowl in his hands again and his chopsticks in the other and ate/ slurped his stew.

Ok that was sorta a cliffy. sorry it's so short! i promise to make chapter 3 longer!!! Ok Please R&R!!!!!!

Ok bye bye all!!!!!!! 

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Exploring

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!

kagome lover 2009: _Hey all. It's snowing here!!!! It's 11:28am and it's 21 degrees farenhite. It's gonna snow ALL day and night! where gonna get like 6 to 7 in. ok as i promised i will make this one longer!!!!!!! and well i'am gonna type like a maniac!!!!!! cuz i'am on christmas break!!!!!!!!_

Heres one of my fav. sayings

**It's a fartin bear! kids in my class**

dawn-miko: GLAD YOU LIKED IT YAY! Ok i updated hope you like this too!

**Dislaimer:** Nope **DON'T** own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R! PLEASE

On with the story!!!!!!!!!

Last chapter: After she was finally comfortable she did resume sleeping. Satisfied that she was comfortable he took his bowl in his hands again and his chopsticks in the other and ate/ slurped his stew. After everybody was done with there stew they all sat there and talked on what they where going to do with kagome. Sango had a sad look on her face. _I miss being able to talk to kagome. She was like a sister to me. I could tell her anything! _Miroku looked over and noticed she was in deep thought, but then her expression turned to sad. Then miroku noticed that she had tears going down her cheeks. He crawled over to her and wiped the tears out of her face, "it's ok Sango. We'll figure something out to help her get back to normal." Inuyasha was watching this happen and looked down at the sleeping black lump in his lap._ I hope miroku's right _he thought as he sroked her soft fur and gently scratched behind her little ears.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everybody was asleep already, except kagome. Inuyasha was sleeping on his side, head propped up with his hand.She was a couple feet away but, she just couldn't get to sleep too. She didn't know what to do. She was so cold! It was winter, and it was currently snowing outside. They had about 3 feet of snow and it was bad outside so they stayed indoors like the whole time. She knew if she could get warm then she could fall asleep. Inuyasha woke up and watched her shiver and knew he should help. So he did. He scotted over to the shivering pup and picked her up. Then he didn't know what to do so he put her right next to him and he gently put his arm over her. "is that better?" He asked looking down at her. All ge got in responce was his hand being licked. "ok i count that as a yes" he said falling asleep. Soon after she did too.

**NEXT MORNING **

It was a beautiful winter moring in keade's village. No one In the village was up yet and the sun was just starting to come up over the hills. Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping untill the sun shown in his eyes. _Too early_ he thought as he turned over on his other side so that the sun was on his back and not his face. His eyes shot open when he realized that he turned over easlily. He should have had to move kagome before turning over. He jumped up and quickly scanned over the hut to see if she had moved to sleep with someone else, but he didn't see her. _NOW WHERE COULD SHE BE?!?!??! _He thought panicking and then he ran out of the hut. He raised his head and sniffed his nose to see if he could catch her scent anywhere. sniff sniff He turned another direction. sniff sniff He caught it! Then he realized that the scent had to be close. Very close. _Huh? I'am confused. Her scent is everywhere, and now that i notice it theres little paw prints in the snow._ He followed the paw prints all over the village. Around barrels, under bushes, over a bags of seeds, and into the stable. _Oh great, just what i need. She walked into the stable. She could be anywhere in here! _he thought as he walked by horse after horse after horse, but still no kagome! Then he heard a loud neigh as one of the horse reared up on it's hind legs. He ran back to where the horse was and then he knew what caused it to do that. There was a little puppy barking at it. He calmed the horse down and scooped up the puppy and scratched the back of her ears to stop her barking. She stopped barking and he walked out of the stable and back to keade's hut. As he neared it he smelled breakfast and asumed the others where up. She knew she was close and started to struggle in his arms to be let down. He gave in and put her down onto the deep snow. She sunk in some what but she just jumped the way back to keade's hut. As she got infront of the flap she shook her self free of most of the snow and walked in.

Keade served her a bowl of chiken chunks from the stew. She quickly ate it and then walked over to shippo. She barked at him because she wanted to play. He petted her on the head. "sango can i go play out side with kagome and kilala?" Sango looked over to shippo and said "ya go ahead just don't stay out too long. It's cold outside. And shippo, keep on eye on kagome. You never know where a puppy will go." Inuyasha pushed the flap aside and walked in the hut as shippo, kagome, and kilala went running by him and out the door. "Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in and took a seat near the fire. "They went outside to play" Keade said as she passed a bowl of stew to Miroku, who passed it to Sango, who passed it to inuyasha. "thanks" Inuyasha said as he started to inhale his stew.  
**A/N: When it says _inhale his stew _it means that he ate it really fast. My dad says that to me because when we go out to breakfast i usually order two scrambled eggs. Well i cut it in REALLY BIG pieces then i shove those into my mouth really fast. I usually finish them by like 2 min. So he usually says "What did you do inhale them?"  
**

After about one minute his bowl was empty. He put it down and walked out of the hut to see what kagome, shippo, and kilala where doing. When he got out there he didn't see them anywhere. _Wonder where they are? _Inuyasha thought as he looked around in the snow. He would have followed there paw prints but that would be hard because there where three sets of paw prints running all over the village. He shrugged his shoulders and just walked off through the village, untill POW! He was pummeld in the back of the head with a snowball. He clenched his teeth and turned around quickly to see who did it, but didn't see anything. Then POW! he was once again pummeld in the back of the head the a snowball. "AHHHH" he screamed as he looked around to see who did it. He was once again stumped on who could have done it, untill he saw something black and red in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned in that direction and then the black thing was pulled behind a barrel by the red thing. He smirked evily as he got up and walked over to the barrel. He looked behing it and saw nothing. His smirk disapeared when he realized they had out smarted him again. Then he realized that there was a small hole in the back of it. _Small hole but just the right size for a puppy and a kitsune _Inuyasha thought as he stuck his hand in the hole to pull them out, but all he felt was something furry. So he gently grabbed it in his hand and pulled it out. It was kagome, but then where was shippo? POW! After the snowball hit he immeadiatly turned around and saw shippo scream/ sqeal as he realized he was spotted. Shippo then bolted out of there and soon turned into a blur as he ran to Inuasha's forest. Inuyasha put kagome in the snow trusting her to behave and ran after shippo turning into a blur as well. Kagome didn't like being left behind and started to run/ hop after then through the deep snow.

**IN INUYASHA'S FOREST**

BAM BAM BAM! Was heard throuout the forest as inuyasha threw snowballs at the kitsune who was currently tied to a tree screaming for help. BARK BARK BARK Inuyasha turned around to see kagome barking at him and growling. He was surprised that a puppy this size would be growling and barking at him. Especially since he was the "**_bigger dog." _**Inuyasha wanted to see why she growled so he got some more snow and made another snowball. She stopped growling. He got in the postion where it looked like he was going to throw another snowball, and she started to bark and growl. He got it know. She didn't like him beating up Shippo. Inuyasha got out of the hitting postion and dropped the snowball. She stopped growling and barking. He wanted to make her happy so he untied the now unconcious kit and picked her up and walked back to keade's hut.

OK theres chapter 3 hoped it ws long enough! 

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE BYE! 

PS: i'll try to update soon!  
****

****


	4. How to scold a puppy inu's way

**Kagome lover 2009**: HELLO ALL! Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews guys and gals!!!!!! It's really cold right now around me. it's -3 degrees farenhite. We have like a foot to 2 feet of snow out side. And in one spot i sank into the snow and it was waist high snow. I was stuck there for awhile. And in town the theres like 3 mountains of snow thats like 10 feet tall! It's blocking the whole street and nowbody can get through those streets. Right now it's 8:43AM.

**your-worste-nightmare13**: Glad you liked! yep heres the update. Thanks for the review! 

**dawn-miko**: Hope you like this chapter!!!! Thanks for the reviews!

**Fav. saying**  
**_Have an issue? Here's a tissue. from the funny movie Austin Powers: Gold Member Or is Austin Powers in Gold Member(one of those two)_**

Disclaimer: He he! I**Don't** own inuyasha!**_  
_**I'am gonna have inuyasha do something really dog like in this chapter sometime i hope you guys like it. **_  
_ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last time: She stopped growling and barking. He wanted to make her happy so he untied the now unconcious kit and picked her up and walked back to keade's hut.

Now: As he walked down the path he noticed that she was struggling again and wanted to be put down. So he did. The snow was two feet deep and she suck down alot but she was trying to keep up with him. As he walked past her he glanced back to see her sruggling to get out of the deep snow. He turned around and noticed she was trying to get in his foot prints because they where deep down and would be easyer for her to move in the snow. He picked her up and put her down in one of his foot prints a couple of steps back. He then turned back around towards keade's hut and started to walk, but slower so she could keep up. As he would make a foot print in the snow and take his foot out of it to make another she would jump in it and then when there would be another she would then jump in that one. Thats how they both made it back to the hut. As inuyasha walked up near the door flap he got on hands and knees and shook him self free of snow like a dog would. She was currently behind him and then she did the same. He laughed as he picked her up and walked behind the door flap. He walked in and took a seat near the door infront of the fire. He handed the now sleeping kit to Sango. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against one of the walls of the hut. He looked to to see kagome laying down and looking up at him. He chuckled as he patted her on the head. She then yawned. Since he was watching he then yawned. He didn't relieze it earlier but he was tired. Since it was already late after noon he decieded he waould just go to sleep early. He yanwed again as he took kagome's sleeping bag from her big yellow book bag and laid it out on the ground. He scooted over on it and laid down. He turned and looked out the window. The sun was down and it was dark out and it was also snowing hard. He turned his head so he was now on his back looking at the ceiling. His hands where behind his head. He started to shiver and got up to look for a blanket. He then noticed that it was the night of the new moon and that he was human already. _Ok back to the blanket _he though as he searched the hut for a blanket, but no blanket.

Sango looked his way from her sleeping bag kagome had given her and said "Kagome has a nice warm blanket in her bag."  
_It's like she read me mind _"Thanks" he said as he walked over to her bag and got the blanket out. He walked back to kagome's sleeping bag and laid back down. The others where getting ready to sleep also. They all had sleeping bags except kilala, Shippo, and inuyasha.Well inuyasha had one but threw it in a river saying he didn't need it. He looked over to see Sango sleeping with kilala and shippo on top of her sleeping bag. Miroku was next to her in his own he was sleeping also, but his left hand was draped over her. _She's gonna kill him in the morning_ Inuyasha thought laughing slightly. He took the blanket and put it on himself. _What sango said was right. This blanket is very warm. _He thought as he started to fall asleep. He was about to fall sleep when he noticed that something or more like _someone _was tugging on his pant leg. he put his head up to see that it was kagome. He patted his left hand on the ground motioning for her to come to his side. She scampered over and he picked her up with his left land.(the one that was patting the ground) He put the little pup on his chest. She yawned and laid down and was soon fast asleep. he yawned and soon joined her in dream land.

**Next moring**

It was very early in the morning. The snow had finally stopped and they had about three feet now. Inuyasha was stirring slightly as kagome licked his face. He slowly sat up. Then he streched and yawned as the energetic puppy was now running around him in circles barking. He was so tired and it was so early in the morning. He just plopped back down on his back and was about to fall asleep when she he felt a pain in his ear. OW! he yelled as he jumped out of the sleeping bag. He turned to see what it was and was shocked to see that it was kagome. He was so mad. He walked towards the pup as she backed up. She had backed right up in a corner. He didn't want to do this but his fatherly instincts were like taking over. Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye and barked. (ok he said STOP when he barked)She perked her head up listening to what he had to say. It kinda surprised her. He had never barked before. She barked a quick sorry as she wimpered and walked away in another corner and laid down. He walked over to the pup and picked her up. He held her out infront of him and barked a couple of times. (that time he said "NO BITING. OK?") She barked an ok and he put her down. He didn't want to do that but he had to do something. That really did hurt him. She had those sharp puppy teeth. The others had woken up when he yelled ow but they didn't say anything even if it scared the crap out of them when inuyasha barked, because his was so deep like a normal adult dog's bark. They didn't say anything as they all ate some ramen that sango had made. Keade would have made it but she was at another village helping them heal abunch of men who where injured fighting a demon. Soon after breakfast there was word that a demon was spotted a couple villages away so miroku, sango, kilala, and shippo went to kill it.

Ok theres chapter 4! YAY! ok

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE BYE!

**  
**


	5. Army of puppies!

**Kagome lover 2009**: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! I WISH YOU A HAPPY AND SAFE HOLIDAYS!

**_Fav. saying_**  
**I didn't mean to flush him down the toilet!!! I thought he was dead! He wasn't moving till AFTER i threw him in the toilet and flushed it!  
couple sec. later of silence  
Atleast i stuck my hand in the toilet to try and get him! Also my hand touched something slimy!!! i said that to my mom and friend elizabeth aka kagome luver 09 on atleast**DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**

**JustAnotherAnimeFan**: Glad you liked it!!!! Ya i was gonna have it in an odd place when she transformed back. Thats a Great idea i'll take that into consideration.  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

Last time: They didn't say anything as they all ate some ramen that sango had made. Keade would have made it but she was at another village helping them heal abunch of men who where injured fighting a demon. Soon after breakfast there was word that a demon was spotted a couple villages away so miroku, sango, kilala, and shippo went to kill it.

this time: Inuyasha was bored and lonely. He let kagome go in the village and play with the other village dogs. So he was all alone in the hut. _Wow _he thought as he looked at the amazing hut ceiling. _This is soooo fun just sitting here ALL DAY LONG!!!_ he thought as he lightly slammed the back of his head against the wall._Maybe i should go check and make sure there playing nice with her. _He thought ashe got up and walked out of the hut only to be pummeld to the ground by some of the older dogs that where playing with kagome and a few other pups. Seconds after being flung to the ground by the older dogs did a little army of puppies come running up all over him and started to bite and lick him. After about five minutes of taking one puppy off of him to have another one jump back on him he was finally puppy free as he stood up and brushed himself free of snow. He looked over the group of dogs and noticed that a certain black lab puppy wasn't there with them. _Man where does she go all the time!?!?! _He thought as he walked around the village asking people if they had seen a black puppy with the others and they all shook there heads no. He sat down on a log and sighed loudly. _I can't do anything right can i? _He asked himself as his eyes started to gleam over with tears. Then in a nearby hut he could swear he heard a girls laughter and a puppy barking. He shot up from the log, wiped the tears from his eyes, and marched towards the hut to get his kagome back. As he neared the entrance he gently pulled back the flap as not to scare the girl. As he walked in he noticed she was in the corner huddled with a small puppy in front of her growling at the trespasser. She was of course scared, but when kagome realized who is was she stopped growling and instead barked happily. The energenic puppy ran up to his leg and started to tug on his pant leg to get picked up which he did. Afterwards he explained to the girl that he was no threat and just came to get the pup, and he also said that later he would send her over to play with the girl. As he left she waved and said good bye to the pup.

He walked over to the door of keade's door and pushed the flap back, and walked in and took a seat near the fire. He put her down near the fire, but he soon noticed that her paws where very cold because she was licking them. **A/N: My three borzois do that alot. They lick there paws when they come inside. My malamute doesn't mind the cold so he doesn't do it. ok on with the story!!!! **He picked her up and put her in his lap as he wrapped little peices of cloth around her paws to warm them up faster. She licked his face as a way of saying thanks as he put her down near the fire. She walked around in circles for awhile till she found a comfortable position and she curled up in a ball and fell asleep. As he laid down next to her he looked out the window. It was already late afternoon. The sun would be setting soon. _Today went by so fast _he thought as he yawned a last time and fell asleep.

**five hours later at night time!**

Sango, miroku, shippo, and kilala walked in the door from hunting demons. They where very exhausted and where about to yell to inuyasha to see where he was but when they found him sleeping peacefully with kagome right in front of him.( kagome was in front of the fire and inuyasha was on his side not facing the others but was right behind her.) They did not know that he had awoken when they had walked through the door way. He had one eye open, but since they weren't facing him they didn't know. He couldn't stay awake much longer so inuyasha fell back asleep like a minute later.

"I'am so tired." Sango said as she walked past miroku and his sleeping bag only to stop in place and slap him hard. He fell over unconcious and thats how he slept the rest of the night. It seems his hand "accidently" grabbed her butt as she passed. Sango just slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep with kilala on top of her sleeping as well. Shippo had fallen asleep next to kagome.

Ok hi! thats the end of chapter 5!!!! Sorry it's so short!!!! I'll try to make 6 longer!

**Bye bye and merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Breakfast and puppy kisses

**Kagome lover 2009: **Hi!!!! Thanks sooo much for the reviews!!! And is you guys like to RP(role play) then heres the best RP place ever!!!:   
IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you already play it or start to play it then e-mail me and i'll give you my name on it so you can add me to your friends list if you want to. I highly recomend that website and game it's sooooo fun!!!!!!!!!! sorry it took me so long to update! I was soooo busy during christmas and new years, but here is chapter 6!!!

your-worste-nightmare13: Thanks for reviewing sorry it took me so long to update!

country-inugirl03: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InU's-KaGoMe-07: Sorry you'll have to keep reading if you want to find out. Thats a wonderful idea i'am going to think about that for sure! And heres the update. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Fav saying:**

**_Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes. friend told me it_**

  
I thought that saying was very funny.

**DISCLAIMER:_Ok i DON'T own inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

A/N: On with the story!!!!!

Last time:"I'am so tired." Sango said as she walked past miroku and his sleeping bag only to stop in place and slap him hard. He fell over unconcious and thats how he slept the rest of the night. It seems his hand "accidently" grabbed her butt as she passed. Sango just slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep with kilala on top of her sleeping as well. Shippo had fallen asleep next to kagome.

Now: Hours after they had all fallen asleep the sun was beginning to peak over the moutains and come out over the village. Keade was still not back and the inu gang where all still in the hut sound asleep.

**20 min later**

Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep. The small amount of sun that was shining through the window just shown in his eyes. His eyes squinted to try and get the sun out, but to no avail. Even after he rolled back over away from the sun he couldn't get back to sleep so he gave in and sat up streching and yawning. After sitting up he looked around to see that everyone was asleep still. He looked down at the sleeping pup as he noticed something different. Kagome had moved closer to him. He smiled as he gently petted her head as not to wake her up. He retracted his hand when she whimpered and wiggled around a little before she stopped and continued to sleep. He sighed as he stood up and went to her pack to start breakfast. Of course breakfast was going to be ramen, chicken flavored ramen. Inuyasha had learned to make it by watching kagome do it so many times. He got a bunch of ramen packets as the water boiled over the fire. Once it started to boil he dropped in the ramen and stirred it around. After about three or five minutes it was done and he poured the ramen into the bowls for everybody exept kagome. He just shared his with her. Everybody else was already awake when he had put the ramen in the boiling water. He passed a bowl to everybody and then they dug in. He was eating happily when he remembered the little pup next to him who was very hungry. He looked down at her to see that she was looking up at him in a way that said "Where's my share of the food? Can i have some PLEASE!"

_How could i forget her! _he thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry kagome" He said as he took some noodles with his chopsticks and put them down in front of her face. She wagged her tail as she ate up the noodles. After she was done she sat down on her butt and looked up at him waiting for more noodles.

"Just wait a minute i have to eat some too, and then i'll give you the rest." He said as he slurpted up a few more mouth fulls of ramen. With the corner of his eye he could see she was anxtious to get more.  
"Ok here's the rest of it." He said as he put the almost empty bowl infront of her to eat. It was gone in a matter of seconds.  
he laughed as he collected the empty bowl from her and the others.  
"I didn't know you could cook inuyasha." The kitsune said as he sat against the wall patting his belly full of ramen.  
Inuyasha looked his way with a death glare as he said "Well for your infomation retarded one it was easy and yes i can cook."  
Shippo just laughed at him and said "i'am surprised that you even knew what to do! You can't cook crap"  
Inuyasha just put the bowls down and turned around to face the laughing kit. He looked like he was ready to strangle the kit. He smirked as he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. Shippo was still laughing till he noticed that inuyasha didn't look very happy what so ever. Inuyasha started to approach the kit as he backed up. he backed up till he bumped into something which he felt was the corner of the hut. Inuyasha kept approaching the scared kit._ I have him cornerd like a scared animal _Inuyasha thought as he was mere feet away from the kit when kagome ran in between them and started to growling at inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at the mad pup and got out of his pounce the kit stance. He frowned as he remembered the first time she growled at him when he had tied shippo to the tree. _I forgot she hates it when i beat him up or go after him. _He thought as he just walked away with a scowl on his face. _Oh well. I'll get him some other time _Inuyasha thought as he got an evil look on his face that clearly said "revenge" Shippo stuck out his tounge knowing that he wouldn't see since he had his back to the kit.

_Thanks kagome _Shippo thought as he pat her head for saving him. She licked him back saying which was her way of saying "your welcome." _I knew when i saw her get infront of me that he world back down. _Shippo thought as he walked back to where has was eariler near the fire.

Inuyasha just sat against the wall pouting. _Sometimes i wish i could just stragle that kit. _  
**A/N:I have nothing against shippo!!!!!**

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when his hand was nudged by a little muzzle. He smiled as he picked up the puppy. He looked her eye to eye as he said "sorry kagome" which earning him a puppy kiss from kagome. 

Ok thats it for chapter six! Please review!  
Untill next chapter!

BYE BYE!


	7. Playing with Inuyasha

**Kagome lover 2009**: Hi! Finally after four days without electricity we got it back! We had an ice storm which caused it, which caused MANY tree limbs to fall on the wires. It took them forever to get it back up and running! Because on the second to last day without power the rest of the town had it but about ten houses! and of course my house was one of them!!! But one thing that was bad was that we have alot of fish and they need air things to breath. Well the electricity powered that which is bad because then they can't breath. But the good thing was that out of the 15 fish we have i lost only 1 fish. poor thing. The kind of fish it is was a Tinfoil. Well where i live only a couple of poeple died. They died from the toxic fumes coming from there generators, because they had them too close to there houses. So don't keep your generators anywhere near your house where the fumes could somehow seep into the house. (like a porch or in the garage. thats where they had theres.) Ok since the powers back on and i had no homework today heres the next chapter!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo!

InU's-KaGoMe-07: Sorry but to find that out you have to keep reading. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

country-inugirl03: Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!! Ya i thought it was funny too!

Tiffany( ): Thats makes me feel so special when you said that! THANKS SO MUCH! And thanks for the review!

wutsmyageagain: Heres the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fav. saying:**

**_"DON'T EVER PLAY T0 WIN.... JUST MAKE THE ENEMY LOSE"_**

And this next one is for all the PR(role playing) fans out there! I matched up with so many of those it's not funny, ok it is!!! LOL And if you like to role play, have fun, and meet new people then i suggest this website: It is soooo fun to play!!!!! and if you want to add me to your friends list then my name is **Borzoi1**.  
ok heres the list.

**You Know You RP Too Much When...**

1. You spend the weekends online.

2. You finally break yourself from the computer to get a job...Just to buy Anime and video games.

3. You screw the working part and just leech off from your parents.

4. ...And you're 21 and still living in their house.

5. You find yourself day-dreaming battles and epics.

6. You constantly have an RP romance.

7. Y0u c4n und3r574nd 7h15

8. You're a chronic user of showing symbols to relay emotions. :D

9. You drool over an anime character's monstrously large eyes.

10. You refer to reality as "the outside."

11. Worse yet - you refer to it as the Matrix.

12. You can only speak your mind using text.

13. Your handwriting is complete shit.

14. You can type 120 words per minute.

15. ...And you're lucky to even have 10 accuracy.

16. You're a mage and have found yourself searching wiccan sites for cool "real" spells to make you the shit inside of the chat.

17. You pick on newbies and call them "child."

18. You squander your money on subbed anime tapes. Screw the need for food!

19. You get by on the comfort that someday your online hottie and you will meet.

20. You cry during GundamWing.

21. After spending a weekend offline you come back and make a vow to never again leave when you miss out on all the "adventures."

22. You consider yourself to have a life.

23.You look up to Goku as a role model.

24. You look down on Vejita for being an ass, then inwardly remark about what an ass he has.

25. You can speak Japanese. And boast that quite loudly.

26. You're a twelve year old girl and can not only write, speak and understand Japanese, but you're also failing every course in school for spending so much time and effort on memorization.

27. You believe that the Sailor Scouts actually rule each of the planets and are somehow the intricate masters to the universe.

28. You probably can't use "you're" and "they're" correctly 9 times outta 10.

29. You're heralded more as a somebody on the internet and inside of a chat than you are inside of your own family.

30. You create your own family.

31. You're married at 12 to a Majin Vejita who's 18 and horny.

32. You love him despite the fact he flirts openly with that Usagi and stares at Faye.

33. You draw yourself often.

34. You create stories revolving around your character.

35. ....You post them up on the internet and expect everybody to give a damn.

36. You have a permanent butt mark within the seat of your chair.

37. You're either a chibi or dark and attempting to be mysterious. There is no between.

38. When taking real life matters and using side remarks inside of a dire situation of a drama, you do eveything with a (( )) .

39. You think that J-Pop music is the shit.

40. You actually talk in the third person too much and use brackets to relay what in the hell you're doing.

41. ...You were teased for using "you" and "me" and jeered as not RPing right.

42. You're so much of a pervert that you skip watching porno and instead stock up on hentai.

43. ...And you're a female.

44. You have more friends online than you do "in real life."

45. You vehemently stick up for an Anime / Video game love, and act like you totally understand where he's coming from and all that jazz.

**Courtesy of ST3wolf, at **

Well there you have it. I added up with A TON of those things. LOL! please tell me in a review how many you guys add up with those.

and to tell you i add up with the following numbers: 1,5,8,10,12,13,14,15,18,21,22,25(i know some japanese), 28,29,30, 36 (yes there is one here! lol), 37, and 40!!! Ok people i want to hear what yours are so tell me in a review please!

**_Disclaimer: _** Hmmmm do i own inuyasha? _Ponders on it _NO I CERTAINLY **DO NOT **OWN IT!!!!!!!!

**A/N: OK then now that thats over with on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Last time: _Thanks kagome _Shippo thought as he pat her head for saving him. She licked him back saying which was her way of saying "your welcome." _I knew when i saw her get infront of me that he world back down. _Shippo thought as he walked back to where has was eariler near the fire.

Inuyasha just sat against the wall pouting. _Sometimes i wish i could just stragle that kit. _  
**A/N:I have nothing against shippo!!!!!**

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when his hand was nudged by a little muzzle. He smiled as he picked up the puppy. He looked her eye to eye as he said "sorry kagome" which earning him a puppy kiss from kagome.

**This time**: She kept licking him till he put her down in his lap. He sighed _maybe i shouldn't have gotten all mad on shippo like that. _He looked down at the now sleeping pup. _Even as a puppy she's still very protective of shippo. They have such a stong bond, like mother and son. He might as well be her son since his real parents are dead. She's like an adoptive mother to him, and i'am like an adoptive father. Oh who am i kidding i'am no dad. _He frowned at that thought _Would i be a good father or not? _This stumped him. _When she's back to normal and when i make her my mate, and when we have pups of our own will i be a good father. i hope so. _

SLAP!  
Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Miroku on the ground with a hand print on his face and an very angry sango walk away from him. He chuckled. _He'll never learn. _Inuyasha then looked down to see that kagome had woken up from her slumber by the slap. She streched out and then hopped off his lap and walked over to miroku who was still on the ground. She sat down and stared at him for awhile untill she decieded he was boring just laying there. So she turned around and went back over to inuyasha. She looked up at him and whimpered. (she wanted to play) He smiled as he picked her up and then got up and went out side of the hut. He walked outside and put her down in the snow. She pranced around him happily as he just laughed and watched. Then he had an idea. Since he was the _"Bigger dog" _he was going to act like one. He got on all fours and started to stalk the little dog who was currently sniffing at something on the ground. He slowly approached her and when he was right behind her he barked loudly. She let out a fast cry as she jumped up and looked behind her. She barked back at him and then she ran up in his face and started to lick him as he rolled over on his back and laughed. She kept licking his face untill he finally got her off and then he sat up. And then a really good idea popped in his head. He grabbed a nearby stick and showed it to her. She jumped up and tried to get it but failed. She was then looking up waiting for him to give it to her or throw it.

So he threw the stick about ten feet as she went running after it. As she finally got near it she grabbed it in her mouth and pranced back to him as she wagged her tail happily. She put the stick down in front of him waiting for him to throw it again. He bent down, grabbed it, and threw it about twenty feet this time. She turned right around and ran to get it as he snuck away behind keade's hut. She walked up and grabbed it as she turned around to give it to him again, but as she turned around there was no big doggy. So she dropped the stick and sniffed around for him. She sat down and looked up to see if there where foot prints but he must have been covered them up as he walked. She whimpered as she sat up and continued to sniff around.

**behind the hut with inuyasha**

_She's the seeker and i'am the hider. I wonder how long it will take her to find me. Atleast she's looking for me and not just giving up and crying. _  
**A/n: He palying hide and go seek to see what she will do.**

After walking around the village for about five minutes she was about to give up untill she caught a wiff of his scent. BARK BARK She went running to keade's hut like a madman because she knew he was behind it. As she passed one corner of it and then she was at the back she saw him there. He was sitting down smiling at her since he was caught. She ran up to him and barked at him wich was her way of saying he was found and that it was her turn to hide. He turned around and started to count as she ran off to hide. _Even as a puppy she understands this game. She's so smart. _Inuyasha thought as he continued to count to thirty.

**With kagome**

She walked around the village looking for a spot to hide. She tried to hide in between two people talked but the kept moving around to much so she went to another part of the village.She wondered around untill she came to the perfect hiding spot wich was 

**Kagome lover 2009: he he he cliffy Ok hoped you liked it!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Untill next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**__**


	8. Lost, then found, then sesshy?

**kagome lover 2009:** ok I'AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! but i didn't cuz was busy with school work and tests and stuff. well i hope you guys like this update :)

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ROCK:D

well i don't really have any funny satings for this chapter but heres a joke. You might think it's funny, you might not but oh well. Just something i found on the internet. :P

:P If your wedding ring, is also your nose ring... you might be a redneck:P

**Well i don't own inuyasha:P**

:D A/N: On with the story:D

**Last time**: After walking around the village for about five minutes she was about to give up untill she caught a wiff of his scent. BARK BARK She went running to keade's hut like a madman because she knew he was behind it. As she passed one corner of it and then she was at the back she saw him there. He was sitting down smiling at her since he was caught. She ran up to him and barked at him wich was her way of saying he was found and that it was her turn to hide. He turned around and started to count as she ran off to hide. _Even as a puppy she understands this game. She's so smart. _Inuyasha thought as he continued to count to thirty.

**With kagome**

She walked around the village looking for a spot to hide. She tried to hide in between two people talked but the kept moving around to much so she went to another part of the village.She wondered around untill she came to the perfect hiding spot wich was

**Now**: She wondered around untill she came to the perfect hiding spot wich was in a nifty little hole she found which was covered up by a bush. She wrapped herself in a ball as she waited for inuyasha to find her.

**with inuyasha**

"28...29...30... here i come kagome" Inuyasha said quietly to himself as he stood up and sniffed into the air.  
sniff sniff _hmmm thats wierd _he thought as he continue to sniff around _i can't smell her scent anywhere. _Inuyasha frowned as he walked around the village searching barrels, crates, and around huts, but still no kagome. _Not this again _he thought as he continued walking through the village as he looked around for any sight of a black fur ball. All of a suddon inuyasha heard a yelp and then whimpering coming from a bush then the whimpering seemed to go away further and further. _Oh crap _he thought as he realized it was kagome and then he ran into the forest.

**couple minutes later**

He slowed down to a walk as he came to a clearing and saw a young girl playing with kagome. He growled as he sniffed the air. The young human girl smelled strongly of sesshomaru. "Hey girl" He yelled as he neared them "Give me the pup and i'll take my leave. Also, why do you smell like my brother" He asked as he said the last part angrily.  
The girl who had dark brown hair and a pig tail on the side looked up as he yelled at her. She seemed scared as she slowly backed away from kagome who was looking from inuyasha to the girl and back again. "ok" she said scared. "you can have her" she added as she started to tear up since she had to give up "her" new puppy.

Inuyasha walked forward and picked up the pup in his arms. He frowned when the girl started to cry. "it's ok" he started "Please don't cry. You can play with her, but first tell me your name, and why you smell like my brother sesshomaru." 

The girl used her arm to whipe some of the tears away from her eyes as she started to speak. "well" she started "my name's rin and i smell like sesshomaru cuz he's my bestest friend." The girl smiled as she said the last part and looked at inuyasha waiting for him to say his name.

Inuyasha smiled as he said "My name's inuyasha and this is kagome." he said motioning that the pup was kagome.

"hey you now what, i think i've seen you with him before too. Your travel with my brother don't you" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her waiting for an answer.

The girl nodded and said "yep, i travel everywhere with lord sesshy." she said smiling. "And i've seen you before too" she added as an after thought.

Inuyasha put kagome down as he said "well, i'll let you play with kagome while i sit in a near by tree and watch."

Rin nodded as he jumped unto a near by tree branch and sat down on it letting his back rest on the trunk of the tree.

The two ran around chasing eachother untill that game got old then they ran around catching bugs. After about twenty minutes of that they sat down in the grass as rin made kagome a little flower wreath to fit her head.

**three miles away in the same forest**

"Jaken you idiot! How could you lose her" Sesshomaru said as he walked along the path with jaken trailing slowly behind.

"I'am so sorry Mil Lord! It'll never happen again" Jaken said as he ran to catch up to sesshomaru.

"It better not." Sesshomaru said as he continued to march down the path to where he caught rin's scent leading down. "I can't trust you to watch a mere human child. Maybe i shouldn't have revived him from the dead when i did." Sesshomaru said, but he said the last part to himself so jaken wouldn't hear it.

The toad thing ran faster to catch up as he said "I'am so sorry Mil Lord but she knocked me unconcious with my staff, and when i woke up she was gone."

The demon lord didn't even look at him as he said " If anything has happened to her...it will be your head."

The toad gulped at the last part.

"i'am sure we'll find her" Jaken said to sesshomaru but was ignored as they continued down the path leading them to the clearing where rin was.

**In the clearing**

Inuyasha growled as he caught a wiff of his brothers scent nearing the clearing where they where.

_There about two miles away _He thought as he sat up from the branch and jumped down next to kagome and rin.

**Kagome lover 2009: ok hi! well theres chapter 8 for you all:D please review:D**

: Untill next chapter:

BYEBYE  
:P :P  
: 


	9. The return of rin :

**Kagome lover 2009: Sorry it's taking me so long to update the chapters. I've been soooo busy in school work and stupid reports for english and music. And now i'am gonna be kinda busy with High school things since i'am going there next year and i've been filling out all of my classes and well i have really been busy:P BUT! Since you all are so GREAT that i'am gonna update no matter how busy i am:) Ok hope you like the new chapter :P**

Funny things that happened today at school: During P.E. a fart bomb/stink bomb blew up in the boys locker room, and MY GOD DID IT SMELL:P And i played kick ball in P.E. and someone kicked the ball into a fan and it deflated, b/c it got a big hole in it. :D lol and for another new update the boys in my class fart too much! LOL :P ok hoped that entertained you at all. AND! during lunch a friend of mine flicked a popsicle stick at my neck:P

And...**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVEIWS:D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Disclaimer: NO_ I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! _

A/N: ON WITH THE STORY! 

as the Kids in my class would say: "Git-R-Done!"

**LAST TIME**: "It better not." Sesshomaru said as he continued to march down the path to where he caught rin's scent leading down. "I can't trust you to watch a mere human child. Maybe i shouldn't have revived him from the dead when i did." Sesshomaru said, but he said the last part to himself so jaken wouldn't hear it.

The toad thing ran faster to catch up as he said "I'am so sorry Mil Lord but she knocked me unconcious with my staff, and when i woke up she was gone." 

The demon lord didn't even look at him as he said " If anything has happened to her...it will be your head."

The toad gulped at the last part.

"i'am sure we'll find her" Jaken said to sesshomaru but was ignored as they continued down the path leading them to the clearing where rin was.

**In the clearing**

Inuyasha growled as he caught a wiff of his brothers scent nearing the clearing where they where.

_There about two miles away _He thought as he sat up from the branch and jumped down next to kagome and rin.

**NOW:**

"What's the matter inuyasha?" Rin asked as she looked at the hanyou's worried expression.  
"Sesshomaru is getting closer" Inuyasha said as he picked kagome up off the ground.  
"Really? How far away is he?" Rin asked as she started to smile that fluffy was coming to get her.  
"About one mile away now. Do you want to come with us or stay with sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the girl waiting for an answer.  
She sat down on a log as she thought about the question. _Hmmm_ she thought _should i go with sesshy, or inu and kagome? I think i should just stay with sesshy, but i'll miss kagome though. Oh this is so hard! _"uhh uh ummm i guess i'll go with sesshy." Rin said as she stood up from the log and started to cry again.  
Inuyasha nodded. He frowned when she smelled rin's tears. "It's ok rin maybe sesshomaru will let you come and visit us sometimes" Inuyasha said as he smiled. _That should make her happy_ he thought as he watched to see her reaction.  
She wiped her tears away and nodded as she ran up to inuyasha and hugged his leg "thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled happily as she smiled. She then released herself from his leg and looked up to him and smiled. He smiled lightly and said " Well we should be going."  
She frowned. "Already?"  
"Yes. Sorry, but i don't want to fight my brother right now." he said as he turned to walk away.  
As he neared Inuyasha's forest he turned around one last time and waved a couple of times at the waving rin. "Bye!" He yelled as kagome barked happily.  
"BYE BYE!" Rin yelled also as she ran in the other direction to sesshomaru and jaken.

with sesshomaru, jaken, and rin

After rin had caught up to them they turned around the way they came from and went back to his castle.  
Sesshomaru walked along with rin next to him and jaken was lagging behind.  
Sesshomaru looked to rin and asked "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"   
Rin smiled as she skipped along the path next to sesshy and said " Yes i'am fine lord sesshomaru, and they where very very very nice to me. Inuyasha even let me play with a cute puppy."   
Sesshomaru listened to her as they neared his castle. _hmmm i must thank you brother for taking care of her. _He thought.  
"Well thats good rin. As long as your ok." Sesshomaru said as he opened the gates of his castle and waited for jaken and rin to walk in before he closed it_._

with inuyasha and kagome 

After a couple of minutes he was in keade's village and nearing her hut. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms when he was in the forest. Inuyasha walked up to the door flap, but before he touched it he looked back at the quickly setting sun. _wow today sure did go by fast. _he thought as he turned back to the door and raised it up so he could walk in.

The others where eating dinner when they walked in. The others looked up as inuyasha sat down with kagome who was now sleeping in his lap.  
Keade's offered him a bowl of stew when all of a sudden there was a lump on his head. "Where were you guys?" Shippo asked from atop inuyasha's head.  
"Ya really where were you guys? You two where gone all day?" Miroku also asked as he put his bowl up to his mouth and slurped the broth that was left of his stew.  
After inuyasha swatted shippo off his head he said "Well if you have to know then me and kagome where playing a game when all of a sudden she was gone. So i looked for her and found her with rin, the human that follows seshomaru around. Those two played for awhile and then sesshomaru came and got her."  
After the story was done sango smiled a smile of relief and said " well ok then. We where just wondering where you two went. We where starting to think that something happened to you guys."  
Inuyasha got all cocky as he said " Well you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of my self. I'am not a weak human like you guys."  
After what he said he received death glares from miroku, sango, and even keade.   
Inuyasha backed up slightly and mumbled to himself "feh. they don't need to worry about me. i can take care of myself just fine without there help."  
Inuyasha would never actually admit it but he really did need them. each and every one of them. And he had to admitt that he cared for them as friends also, and that he really cared for kagome. More as just a friend but he loved her too.

**with sesshomaru and the others with him  
**Sesshomaru was busy in his office since he was doing paper work for something, when rin walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Sesshomaru turned in his chair and looked at her. "Yes what is it rin?  
Rin looked at the ground as she asked "well...i was wondering if you... could...like...let me see inuyasha's puppy some time. PLEASE!"  
Sesshomaru looked at her and remembered how good they took care of her. "well ok, but not right now. i'am really busy." he said as he looked at her waiting for an answer.  
After hearing the answer rin jumped up and down and hugged him as she said thank you a million times and then she ran out of his office yelling yay down the hall. he shook his head and lightly chuckled at her atticks as he turned in his chair and continued his papers.

**Kagome lover 2009: ok hi! well thats it for chapter 9! PLEASE REVIEW:D The chapters with sesshomaru in them are dedicated to all you sesshomaru people out there. Also it's dedicated to a really great friend of mine who really likes rin and sesshomaru. :D**

UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER!

****


	10. Kagome, is that you?

**kagomelover2009: **ok sorry i haven't updated in forever! I've ben so busy with stupid school and homework! well so heres chapter 10! hope ya like it:D

Ok not much happened but i did get 5 more bird pet birds:D:D:D YAY! 2 lovebirds and 3 parakeets:)

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ROCK:):):)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO** NOT OWN INYASHA:) have a nice day:)**

A/N: Like i always say...ON WITH THE STORY!

Last time: **with sesshomaru and the others with him  
**Sesshomaru was busy in his office since he was doing paper work for something, when rin walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Sesshomaru turned in his chair and looked at her. "Yes what is it rin?  
Rin looked at the ground as she asked "well...i was wondering if you... could...like...let me see inuyasha's puppy some time. PLEASE!"  
Sesshomaru looked at her and remembered how good they took care of her. "well ok, but not right now. i'am really busy." he said as he looked at her waiting for an answer.  
After hearing the answer rin jumped up and down and hugged him as she said thank you a million times and then she ran out of his office yelling yay down the hall. he shook his head and lightly chuckled at her atticks as he turned in his chair and continued his papers.

**Now: **  
**back with the inu gang  
**As the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains the inu gang where getting ready to go to bed. Sango and Miroku in seperate sleeping bags were sleeping peacefully around the fire. Kilala was sleeping next to Sango and Shippo was next to Kilala. Inuyasha was outside on a tree branch. He was laying on his back thinking about things with kagome fast asleep on his chest. He sighed as he thought _Wow. She's been a puppy for a whole week already, time sure flys. _He looked down to see the black lump on his chest. Her small chest rising and falling with each breath she took as she slept. He looked upwards and into the night sky. It was a nice night. Quiet, and with the stars twinkling in the sky. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know how tired he was till now. His eye lids grew heavy as he slowly closed them and fell into a deep deep sleep.

**in the morning  
**As inuyasha slept the sun was coming up and over the mountains warming keade's little village with it's rays of warm light. He squinted his eyes as the sun shown threw the tree branches in the tree he was currently in. He put his arm infront of his eyes to try and sheild the sun's rays, but it was no use. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he was sitting up he noticed the lump on his chest was heavier than usual. He slowly opened his eyes and they focused on what excactlly was on his chest. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was

**Kagomelover2009: Hope you liked the new chapter:) **

PLEASE REVIEW:D

UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER:D


	11. The new Kagome

**Kagomelover2009: Ok heres the final chapter of Puppy for a week! Hope you like it and please REVIEW! Not sure if i will make a seqeal or not...maybe...if you guys want me to.**

I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND NEVER WILL:P

A/N: ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!

Last time: 

**in the morning  
**As inuyasha slept the sun was coming up and over the mountains warming keade's little village with it's rays of warm light. He squinted his eyes as the sun shown threw the tree branches in the tree he was currently in. He put his arm infront of his eyes to try and sheild the sun's rays, but it was no use. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he was sitting up he noticed the lump on his chest was heavier than usual. He slowly opened his eyes and they focused on what excactlly was on his chest. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was

**NOW: **It was kagome, only thing different was that she was normal again, except for the fact she was naked and she was a dog hanyou! As he sat there with her on his chest she started to stir. He blushed as she slowly sat up on his chest and stretched her arms over her head and yawned. After stretching she opened her eyes and looked over at inuyasha since she remembered she was laying on his chest. She blushed when she saw that she was being watched, but little did she know why excactlly he was blushing too. She smiled and said "Hi inuyasha. I'am back to normal now." He smiled slightly as he thought _uhhh does she notice she's naked yet? Or that she's a hanyou? _  
He gulped and said "Well, uh, kagome your not completely normal, and...uhhhh your naked."

Her face went pale at what he had just said. Then she squeled and covered herself with her arms as best as she could. He instantly noticed this and took off his outer kimono shirt and covered her with it. She continued blushing as she said "Thank you inuyasha, and what do you mean by i'am not completely normal. I mean i'am not a dog anymore." He looked down at the branch as he said "Well, your like me now." She looked at him with confusion in her face "What do you mean? How could i be?"  
He looked up slightly "Well...your a dog hanyou...like...me now." Her eyes widened and she just sat there dumb founded. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then she asked "Well how much do i look like one?" He sat up straight and looked her over "Well," he started "For one thing you have fangs, and you have two dog ears atop your head like me except yours are of course black. Also you have claws like me, but unlike me you have a big long fluffy tail thats black"   
She listened to what he said and tested everything out. She felt her teeth and sure enough there were fangs. On her hands were rasor sharp claws. She felt the top of her head and she felt two black ears just like inuyasha's ears. Last but not least she looked behind her and there was a big long black fluffy tail. She wagged it a few times since she was used to having a tail since she was a dog for a whole week! She smiled slightly, she had to admit she liked the new her alot. Inuyasha was watching her the whole time, and wondered if she liked the change. He had to admit she looked even more beautiful being a hanyou. "Well how do you like it?" he asked as he watched her play with her tail. She looked up from petting her tail and said "I like it alot. Now i have my own ears to play with." They both laughed, but then she had a serious look on her face. Hey frowned and asked "What's the matter?"

She looked up and said "What will my family think? What will sango and everyone think?" He chuckled and patted her on the back for reasurince. "They all excepted me, so of course there'll except you." She thought about what he said and smiled "Ok lets go back to the hut then."

He picked her up and jumped out of the tree. He landed with eaze and then he took off running to keade's hut yelling "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"  
Kagome soon sped off after him with her new found hanyou speed.

**in keade's hut/village**

Inuyasha and kagome were neck and neck as they went flying by the villagers and stopped right in front of keade's hut. Inuyasha panted slightly as he said "haha, i beat you." She looked up at him as she panted as well. "no i won!"  
He looked at her again as they walked through the door to keade's hut. "NO I WON" He yelled as they stood in front of the scared to death Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo. She sighed as she said "Ok then, i give up, you lost."  
He crossed his arms and smiled "Yes i did los...HEY! You tricked me!" He yeled at the laughing hanyou next to him.  
_Yes! _She thought _I out smarted him! _  
She laughed at him and then she noticed that Sango was getting up and drawing her sword. She backed up as Sango pointed her sword right at kagome.

"Demon!" She yelled. the sword pointed right at kagome's neck. "Get out of here right now before i chop your head off!"  
Inuyasha pushed the sword down and stood in front of kagome. "Sango, calm down. This is kagome. She woke up like this."  
Sango put her sword back at her waistas she said "I'am so sorry kagome i had no idea it was you"  
Kagome laughed lighlty "It's ok. You didn't know."  
Then there was silence as they stood there until something jumped on kagome's head. It was shippo. "Hey kagome! Your just like inuyasha now."  
Kagome smiled at her adopted son and looked back to inuyasha and then she smiled. _She had her family and she was happy. _

**kagomelover2009: phew i'am finally done:) hope yoy guys liked it.PLEASE REVEIW! and if u guys really really really liked it then ask me and i might make a seqeal :p**

ok bye bye all! 


	12. Author Note

**Kagome lover: Hello, if anybody is reading this then, 'Lure Coursing' will be discontinued. Since no one is reviewing it. But I do have some good news. I will be working on 'The Secrets Out' more often now, and possibly a Christmas one, and if I have enough time then I might make a birthday one. You know where its Kagome birthday and yea…..etc. well bye bye for now all! **


End file.
